Winter Festival
by GenGyoku
Summary: Karakura Town's famous Winter Festival is approaching. And fast. All the captains and lieutenants are invited to come. But the catch is that you have to bring a partner for the dance included in the festival. Who will be brave enough to start asking? And who will be rejected and partner-less? Mainly, IchiRuki Hitsuhina GinRan
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Bleach fanfic. So be merciful, I beg of ya'll!**_

_**Pairings (Main):**_

_**Hitsuhina**_

_**Ichiruki**_

_**GinRan**_

_**Pairings(Minor):**_

_**UnohanaXKenpachi**_

_**IkakkuXMizuho**_

_**UruyuuXOrihime**_

_**AuthorXYumichika(JUST KIDDING! I WISH THOUGH!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, because if I did, I would make my pairings real!**_

Winter was approaching. Small signs told the citizens of Soul Society and Karakura town. Crisp, brown

Leaves furled overnight with tiny, fuzzy frost in Byakuya's garden. Yachiru noticed that every time she blew out or laughed, the air before her would fog up; she pointed this out exuberantly to anyone who would listen. The stores Rangiku binge-shopped in had replaced the fall outfits with warm, fashionable winter furs. Yumichika began rubbing hand cream (imported from Paris, as he claimed) over his cold, reddening hands from the weather. Ikakku pulled on a tuke, reluctantly, as it was made by Mizuho. Kenpachi trained inside more often. Gin stopped roaming around town, creeping people out. Omaeda found the cold as an excuse to skip work, more than once. Shunsui began whining about how cold he was, and hinting heavily that "sweet Nanao-chan" should keep him warm. Momo started making more cookies and other sweets, distributing batches among all the divisions. Toshiro would take walks in the Tenth Division gardens, enjoying the cold as he was the only one who loved it. And of course, Mayuri found the coming of winter just time for his psychopathic experiments.

But in the high school of Karakura Town, however different it may mean to Shinigami, winter meant one thing, just one: the annual Winter Festival. In the beginning, it was just a feeble attempt made by desperate student council members to collect some funds for their Kendo Club. It would include food, games and dancing. Food, for most of the girls in Karakura High only foreshadowed weight gain. Games were childish and unmanly to the boys.

But dancing. That was something. It was only occurred to everyone that you needed a partner. Dance single? Forget it. Ain't nobody got time for that!

And just like that, boys frantically began calling on available girls. They plunged themselves into buying extravagances for the girls, hoping to impress them. Fights were held much more frequently during this period of time. Be it some fellow claiming that the girl was his, or a girl shrieking in tearful frenzy that another female classmate had seduced her date. The student council was cackling in silent glee as money for admission tickets poured in like floodwater held back for too long.

Stories emerged after the Winter Festival about that magical night, how tender the kisses, and newfound love. In fact, because of how much profits were made, and how popular it was, the Winter Festival had become a tradition in the some twenty-five years it was created. Winter was centered on the dance. Snowflakes fell for the dance. Santa was ripping his beard out in anger because most people were not as looking forward to Christmas as to the Winter Festival. So what was held in just a small gymnasium filled with food and makeshift decorations now had its own ballroom complete with beautiful, hand-crafted chandeliers and spiral staircases.

After all, the Winter Festival was were romance blossomed…for a couple of our beloved characters.

Recent Day:

"Ichi-nii! Wakkeeee uuuppp!"

Yuzu's voice sing-songed downstairs.

Ichigo sat up in bed, rubbing his face tiredly; he could smell already, the delicious food that his sister had prepared. He stood up hesitantly, before rapping a few times on the closet door, waiting for his friend to jump out. As if on cue, the closet door slid open, and out came Rukia, fully dressed and beaming. Ichigo immediately recognized the shirt she had on as Yuzu's.

"Oi, Rukia! Why the hell do you have that shirt on?"

He demanded, pointing accusingly at her. Rukia's expression changed dramatically: she flung her arm over her head, and sighed deeply, "Because, Ichigo, I have nothing to wear…you see, my clothes..sob…were…sob-

Rukia started to cry realistically, and was so absorbed in her act she did not notice Keigo jumping through Ichigo's window. Or Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Heeyyyaaa, Ichigo!"

The young brown-haired boy pumped, flinging his body towards him for a hug, only to crash into Ichigo's wall from a kick he delivered. Rukia hastily wiped away her phony tears, and jumped down from the upper shelf of the closet. She stood beside a pissed-off Ichigo, who was still holding his kicking stance.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, ASANO?!"

He roared, picking up the boy by the collar of his shirt. Keigo shrank back, trying to free himself from Ichigo's iron grip.

"He-ey..ch-ill…! I just came by to ask you if you would want to invite some of your Shinigami friends to the Winter Festival! Nii-san said it would be nice! You know I can't refuse her orders! She'd _kill _me!"

He stuttered, eyeing Rukia alarmingly, hoping she would do something to calm Ichigo down.

Ichigo's eyes widened, dropping Keigo, he replied annoyedly,

"No way. No way am I getting those freaks in my town. Again."

_You are one of the freaks, idiot._

Rukia thought, fighting an urge to slap him on the head for insulting her kind. Keigo fell at Ichigo's feet, clasping on to his leg as Ichigo tried to shake him off,

"Ichigo! Please! Nii-san really, really, really, wants to see Ikkaku-san! She's been beautifying herself for the past few weeks, just for him! If she finds out your refusing…She'll kill me and then burn my body and dump it into the ocean! Literally!"

He begged. Ichigo sighed. He knew Mizuho's temper, but he really didn't want to invite them here. One thing was that they'd for sure stay at his house, eat his food, sleep on his bed, and go to his school.

"Ichi-nii?"

The door opened a slight crack, as Yuzu and Karin's eyes peered in. Rukia could see their eyes pop out as they saw Keigo kneeling in front of their beloved, kind, caring, and trustworthy brother. Ichigo backed away from Keigo, who stood up sheepishly, uttering a awkward, "Hey."

For a moment, everyone was silent.

"Care to explain what's going on, Ichi-nii?"

Karin asked, folding her arms suspiciously in front of her chest.

"Whaaaat?!"

The two girls chorused after Ichigo had been forced by them to tell the truth.

"Ichi-nii! They're your friends! They can come! Besides, dad won't mind!"

Yuzu persuaded, latching on to her brother's arms pleadingly. Keigo beamed his appreciation at the twins.

"It's true. I _do_ look forward to playing soccer with your friend, Toshiro. Or maybe go to the dance with him too."

Karin mused, unaware of Ichigo's horrified expression.

_Hitsugaya? And MY sister? Hell no! I won't allow that! An I doubt Momo will either!_

For a second, he nearly forgot that the middle school also participated in the Winter Festival's dance.

"So, Yuzu, who are you going with?"

Rukia asked motherly, putting on a soft facade, which nearly made Ichigo puke up the breakfast he was eating. Yuzu reddened slightly, before leaning towards the older girl, whispering a name no one else could catch. Rukia nodded, then radiated a proud smile, "That's great, Yuzu! Someone asked you, and he's not all that ugly either!"

Ichigo strained his ears, cursing that he missed the name. Yuzu then turned back to Ichigo,

"Please…please! Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo sighed gravely. He knew he couldn't refuse Yuzu's begging, and eventually he gave in, albeit bitterly. Keigo let out a yelp of joy, and bounded out the door, happy that his sister would be in a better mood for the rest of the week.

"You want us. You want US to go to the Winter Festival your school's hosting?!"

The captains of all thirteen divisions demanded incredulously. Ichigo felt a surge of relief going through his veins. _No way they'll agree to some freakish dance_. But unfortunately for him, there are two interpretations of the captains' responses. Happy and excited, or annoyed and refusing. Sadly, the captains were excited. Yes, even Yamamoto and Byakuya, on the inside.

"OF COURSE WE'LL COME!"

Kenpachi boomed, smiling wickedly. "I have heard they hold matches for Kendo. I'm going there to whip some ass!"

"Goooo Kenny!"

Yachiru chirped, pumping a small fist into the air.

"Yes, I shall go too, it has quite a beautiful ring to its name, and therefore, it must be beautiful."

Yumichika sniffed, stepping out from behind his captain.

"Do you have a science lab, or whatever you call those experimentation rooms, in your school?"

Mayuri inquired queerly, cocking his head at an angle.

"Uh..yes?"

"I'm going! Nemu! Get over here! Start packing for a trip to the human world!"

_Shit. I bet he's gonna strap down some unfortunate victim and slice him in half._

"Oh, and everyone, please bring a date."

Ichigo reminded, over the chatter of the captains, which had gone silent as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Partner?"

Komamura asked, as if he was unsure of the word.

In a brisk five minutes, Ichigo explained the tradition of their school's (now town's) Festival rules.

After explaining, Yachiru quipped, "I'll go with, Ken-chan!"

"No, Yachiru-san, I think I will go with Zaraki-taichou."

Everyone turned their head towards Unohana, who had spoken. Stepping forward, she smiled elegantly.

"Do you agree, Zaraki-taichou?"

"Uh-h…fine."

"Lovely. I look forward then, to the dance."

Unohana's actions broke the barrier of comfortableness, soon every captain was naming off the possible dates they could bring on their fingers.

"I guess I could ask Omaeda…"

Soifon grumbled grudgingly, knowing that asking Yoruichi would be out of line.

"Ran-chan'll definatly go with me."

Gin smiled, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Soon the word spread around Soul Society like wildfire. Only captains and lieutenants could come, with only Yumichika as an exception.

_Shit just got real,_

Ichigo thought.

And he then realized, he didn't have a date yet.

But he wasn't the only one. Sitting on the chair behind his desk, Toshiro Hitsugaya's brows furrowed as _he wondered, Is it proper to ask a childhood friend out?_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to those special 5 of you who reviewed! PS: I'm taking suggestions/pairings for the dance, so either PM me or review your ideas! A penny for your thoughts! Just kidding, I'm broke. **

"Nemu! Where are you?! Have you packed and gotten everything ready? Nemu?!"

Mayuri's shrill cry demanded, as he walked around his division quarters. "She was a failed experiment. I swear!" He muttered darkly, "NEMU?!"

Mayuri was excited. It had been at least two hundred years ago had he been in the human world. Why? Well, after dissecting a ryoka, who was still alive, for experimentation purposes, Genryuusai forbade him to set foot in the human world. "What have you done?! We are to be protecting them, as a Shinigami! And you go around killing them?! If it wasn't for Unohana, he would have DIED!" Yamamoto's severe voice rang in his head. Central 46 decided his verdict, mercifully sparing him time in prison, because he was an scientist who made great contributions. Mayuri had argued that the dissecting was for a purpose, and then had tried explaining the world of body science to them. But they didn't care. And neither did he, now, because Yamamoto had decided he could come, too. But with a lieutenant's supervision. Mayuri was rubbed his hands together in delight, and let out a maniacal laugh, which rang throughout the whole division.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama?"

Mayuri spun around, frustrated that he was interrupted from is cackling, before asking oppressively, "Where were you, you troublesome girl? We have to leave soon!"

"Mayuri-sama, I was opening a letter addressed to me. I apologize deeply for being a burden to your plans."

"What letter? Sheesh."

Nemu flushed crimson at her father's question. Before speaking evenly, "The Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, has asked me to be his ball partner for the Winter Festival, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri's eyes widened in surprise,

"If you ever make babies with that Quincy, be sure to donate one of them to me for research."

He said, a strange sort of smile creeping onto his face, unaware that his robot daughter was nearly on the verge of becoming a shade of maroon. Who knew that a robot could harbor such feelings?

"Ano…Mayuri-sama-

"What? Don't underestimate MY designs! I made you so that you can have babies. Now shut up and let's go already…you are hindering my plans from fruition. Soon…the most powerful potion will come to existence through my grueling research…_philtre d'amour_."

"Matsumoto. Are you sure we can ALL stay at Inoue's?"

Toshiro demanded, eyeing the several captains and vice=captains that had gathered outside the girl's door.

"Ohhh TAICHOU! We're on a vacation! Don't worry! Calm down, Ikakku, Yumichika, Kenpachi and Unohana have already gone with Keigo."

Rangiku whined, annoyed that her captain was still being a worry wart. A few hours ago, after arriving, Mizuho and Keigo had persuaded that Ikakku and team stay with them, in their house.

"Darling will always stay with me! We'll be together forever!"

The brunette had chimed erratically, before falling into another one of her fantasies.

"_Mizuho-darling…I will always love you…will you marry me?"_

_A teary eyed and smiling-Ikakku appeared behind a shiny background filled with hearts and frills from her imagination._

"_Of course!" She cried, before delivering him a huge, wet, big, kiss on the-_

"We better get going, nii-san!"

Keigo had said, dragging everyone with him before Mizuho made her fantasy come to life and kissed Ikakku, who was feeling extremely creeped out.

Shunsui and Nanao went walking around town, shopping and drinking (on his half), saying that they'll settle in a hotel. "ON DIFFERENT BEDS!" Nanao had defended, when she was getting looks from everyone.

Byakuya was adamant on staying at a six-star hotel, and rode there in a limousine accompanied by a personal butler and chauffeur and had offered to Rukia, that she could come with him. Rukia, however, had said she wanted to stay at Ichigo's house. Byakuya had nodded regally, accepting her anwer. Before stepping into his limousine, he gave Ichigo one last warning,

"Kurosaki. If you take advantage of _my pride_, unlawfully. I will deal with you in ways _you would not imagine to be_ dealt with. Understand?"

Ichigo had shuddered, and nodded fearfully. Was it just Rukia, or did he step away from her a little?

Luckily, Marechiyo Omaeda, being one wealthy man, purchased a condo with his gold just in time. Several people including, Kiyone, Soifon (who really wanted to stay with Yoruichi), Ukitake ("Ahhh, the human world is so nice! Cough*, cough*), Komamura and Hisagi were staying there. "You better all thank me. It's because of how influential and dirty rich I am you are kept off the streets." He had sneered snootily, before being punched in the stomach by his captain, whose eyes were flaming. "Bastard! Who the hell do you think you're speaking to?!"

"Gomenasai, Soifon-Taichou."

That left Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kira, Gin, Renji and Yamamoto, now. Inoue had ushered them into her house, bubbling with cheerfulness as she exclaimed that she'll cook a feast tonight. Rangiku had jumped to her feet in support of her claim, offering help.

Momo glanced at Toshiro, who gave her a small smile back, though it looked slightly sad. No matter what day it was, her Shiro-chan could always spare her a smile, or a laugh. But after that incident with Aizen…he had gotten more distant with her, they barely spoke to each other anymore. Just then, Hinamori felt a small poke on her back. Turning around, she saw it was Izuru Kira who had done it.

"What is it, Kira-kun?" she asked, brushing aside the moping feeling tugging at her heartstrings.

"Would you like to attend the dance…with me?"

Kira asked, looking so hopeful that for a second, Momo felt herself giving in. Beside her, she felt Toshiro's reiatsu surge, then tighten. Obviously, she wasn't the only one to notice this. Rangiku clapped her hands over her mouth, and giggled. _I wonder how this will turn out! Taichou's J-E-A-L-O-U-S" _

She looked back at Kira, who was fiddling nervously with his fingers. "Give me some time to think about it, Kira-kun! Besides, the dance isn't until a week or so!"

She replied back, trying to make him feel better, she added, "I'm sure you'll find someone else, who is much prettier."

Kira looked defeated, then pried on, "Who is it, Hinamori-kun? Why?"

_He knows me too well…I can't hide my feeling from him…but if I tell him the truth…it'll break his heart! Wow. I never imagined this day would come! I, Hinamori, breaking a heart!_

Uncomfortable that Gin and Yamamoto were staring amusedly at them, Momo dragged aside Izuru gently. ("That's no fun, no more! Ran-chan, tell'em to come back!" Gin drawled, in a whiny and sarcastic voice) Once they were out of earshot from the others, she said sincerely to him,

"Kira-kun, you're amazing, and your one of my closest, strongest friends…but I don't know if I can do this yet…okay? I'm so sorry. But give me some time to think, ne?"

Kira nodded reluctantly; stricken that he had been rejected by his crush.(A/N: FRIENDZONED!) he looked at her, and opened his mouth, about to say something and then swallowed it down. He quietly shuffled back, before turning around and finally asking,

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou, isn't it?"

Behind him, Gin wolf-whistled, "Damn…girl!"

And somewhere under Toshiro's skin, he almost turned pink. Almost.

_A/N: Sadly, Toshiro will have a huge surprise he can't turn down in the next chapter…here's a peek_.

"**Um, hey, Toshiro!"**

**Toshiro turned around, in time to see Karin Kurosaki bound towards him from across the soccer field. Stopping in front of him, she smiled, still panting. **

"**What is it, Kurosaki?"**

**He asked,**

"**Toshiro, do you want to go to the dance with me?"**

**Toshiro looked surprised, then he thought of Momo, and how she had responded earlier to Kira's request. But then again, she probably just wanted to go with Renji or some other person…besides, she wouldn't mind! Momo hadn't even asked him yet. But a small voice kept on alluding him, **_**"You haven't even asked HER yet."**_

"**It's alright if you already have a date, I mean!"**

**Karin interjected, upon seeing Hitsugaya's discomfort. Although she looked kind of like how Kira accepted his rejection.**

"**I…**

_I'm evil, aren't I? Well, please review! And give me tips and how you want the dance to go, or who should the others pair up with…I was thinking maybe YuzuXJinta? Oh, and for the IshidaXNemu thing, it was random, because I thought it was kinda sweet how they interacted. And Philtre d'amour means love potion in French._


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner's ready!"

Orihime's voice chirped out from the kitchen. She soon emerged with two more great platters of obscene, bubbling food. As everyone gathered around the table, which was piled with pots and dishes of all kinds of "dinner". Orihime and Rangiku smiled, taking a step back to admire their wondrous creations. Renji stuck a chopstick curiously into what seemed to once be a chicken, as soon as his chopstick made contact with the meat, a mini explosion blew up the front of it, leaving him with only a wooden stub, still smoldering. Everyone jumped back, except for Renji, who was caught off-guard, and was probably scarred for life. He stood there, still holding the stub, shocked.

"Well? Aren't y'all going to dig in? It's a feast, remember?"

Rangiku asked, her hands on her hips, annoyed at the feedback she was given. Both girls seemed unfazed and unconcerned at what happened to Renji. Toshiro, without delay grabbed Momo's hands, and pulled her out the door, yelling back as his voice receded into the distance,

"We'll sit this one out, Matsumoto, I'm taking Hinamori out to dinner!"

Rangiku then turned to Kira and Renji, with a murderous glint in her cerulean eyes. How _dare_ they take advantage of her delicious meals. The two men gulped, forced back by Rangiku's deadly aura, into a small corner of the room. They knew what was coming next.

"Izuru-kun, Renji-kun….EAT OUR FOOD!"

"Rangiku-san…is it even edible-

"OR FACE THE CONCEQUENCES."

Rangiku threatened, cracking her knuckles.

The two nervously edged towards the table, under the glare of Rangiku, picked up their eating utensils…and slowly, with great pain…picked some food..took their first bite…

_Two Minutes Later…_

"Ma'am, can you describe what they have ate? Can you show us a sample from their meal?"

A white-garbed paramedic requested to Rangiku, as four other paramedics loaded Renji and Izuru onto the ambulance. Orihime anxiously stood beside them, apologizing to them, even though they were unconscious.

"Oh, nothing but two bites of this curry, bean-paste, butter yam tacos we made…heheh."

Rangiku tittered, holding out a taco stuffed with gooey, purple, globs. "They're delicious; really…I don't know why they made such a fuss!"

One paramedic ran up to the man who was asking Rangiku, and whispered something in his ears. Nodding , the paramedic told her, severly,

"Abarai-san and Kira-san have been comfirmed to be badly food poisoned. They will probably remain in the hospital under supervision of our nurses for about several weeks."

"Food poisoned?"

Rangiku scoffed, holding a hand to her chest, deeply offended, but then continued in a concerned voice, "But sir, will they be well enough to attend the Winter Festival in your town? After all, we came a long, long, way to get here, just for this amazing event!"

"I'll be frank, Ma'am, it would only take a miracle."

_Or Unohana's kido_

"Now, Ma'am, I must ask you a question…" the paramedic requested, a strange sort of blush appearing on his cheeks, gleaming through his white mask. Rangiku nodded cheerfully, she liked the effect she had on men. "Mmhmm!"

"Would you like to be my partner for the Winter Festival? We don't know each other much yet…but let's just go for once! I want to get to know you-

"Whoa, whoa, fella! What do ya think yer askin'?"

A voice interrupted mock-jovially, as the paramedic slowly turned around, face to face with a silver-haired man. Something about him made the paramedic scared for his life, he ran out the door, slamming it behind him. In the distance, they could hear the sirens wailing. After he left, Rangiku turned to Gin,

"Gin!"

"Heya, Ran-chan!"

Gin grinned, toying around with a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair. Rangiku pouted, fake-slapping his face, "Why did you scare him, Gin?! He was kind of cute, too, you know!"

Gin frowned at Rangiku.

"Cuter dan' me?"

"Yes. He could actually **open **his damn eyes."

"Awww, Ran-chan, you don't _MEAN_ that do ya?"

"I might reconsider…_If_ you take me out for a drink or two."

Rangiku replied seductively, edging closer to Gin, she traced her index finger across his lips. Gin smirked contently, "Fine, Ran-chan, I got all the money in the world…but ya have ta be my partner fer the dance too, kay'?"

"You have a funny way of asking a girl out, Gin. But deal."

"Let's _seal _this deal with a kiss, shall we?"

"Okay, but I get as much sake as I want!"

And that night, Gin pretty much emptied most of what was in his wallet…But he didn't really care…first of all, he had a hot date. Secondly, he was a freaking captain…he might have emptied his _wallet_, but his bank account was still overflowing.

"What the HELL do ya think you're doing, woman?!"

Ikakku howled, nearly crying as Mizuho forcefully dressed him into a pink, fluffy t-shirt that read; _Mizuho loves Ikakku_ in fancy print.

"It's lovely, darl-ling!"

Mizuho cried, enveloping the baldy in a bear hug. "Now. Ask me to go to the dance with you like the gentlemen you are, darling honey!"

"Hell No!"

Ikakku screamed, trying to pry Mizuho, who was clinging, off of his muscular arms, but to no avail. He couldn't help but think that this girl, despite crazy, had an iron grip stronger than his own.

"I accept, darling! Now come, you simply MUST see my dress!" She insisted, dragging Ikakku to her room, unaware that he did not want to come at all.

"Wha-?! NO!"

"I KNOW that you'll love it!"

After dropping Momo off at Orihime's once they were finished with their dinner, Toshiro decided to take a walk in the park. He soon began to wonder if he should have brought her along.

This sunset is so beautiful…Momo would have loved it

He thought, settling on the grassy hill that overlooked the town. Bright orange, hazy purples and pinks, scarlet red and soft yellow were strewn across the sky, blending into one another. Stars have begun to appear in the purple areas of the sky, twinkling platinum. For a moment, he stared at the sky, in awe, before a voice crashed into his silence.

"Um, hey, Toshiro!"

Toshiro turned around, in time to see Karin Kurosaki sprint towards him from across the field. Stopping in front of him, she smiled, still panting.

"What is it, Kurosaki?"

He asked, semi-annoyed at her brash behavior; interrupting his thoughts.

"Toshiro, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Toshiro looked surprised. This girl didn't seem shy to him at all…in fact, she seemed positive he would say "yes". It wasn't a question anymore, but an unopposed he thought of Momo, and how she had responded earlier to Kira's request. It had been the perfect chance to ask her…hadn't _he_ been the one tossing and turning all night in Soul Society, thinking of ways he could approach this topic? But then again, she probably just wanted to go with Renji or some other person…besides, she wouldn't mind! Momo hadn't even asked him yet, or showed any interest. But a small voice alluded him, _"You haven't even asked HER yet." _

"It's alright if you already have a date, I mean!"

Karin interjected, upon seeing Hitsugaya's discomfort and stone silence. Although she looked kind of like how Kira accepted his answer. Surprised at rejection. Hitsugaya struggled with his answer, unsure.

"I…" He began, trying to rack his genius brain for some answer he could give to her. Karin nodded, staring at him, prompting his reply patiently. "I-

"Shiro-chan! So this was where you were!"

Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief, as he saw Hinamori walk up to them, smiling and waving. A clear kind of beauty radiated all around her. Karin looked surprised, then angry, then provoked, finally hurt. Standing next to him, Momo ruffled his hair, "I came out looking for you! It's such a beautiful night out! I couldn't stand staying at home…Orihime told me what happened to Kira-kun and Renji, thanks for saving my life, Shiro-chan!"

For once in his life, Hitsugaya was thankful of her random blabbering. Karin apprehensively shifted her gaze to the purple-haired girl, scuffing her shoe into the grass.

"Hey, Toshiro…is this your girlfriend?"

She asked, having trouble hiding the disappointment in her voice. Momo blinked, then let out an innocent laugh, "Me? This cutie's girlfriend? Nah, I'm just Shiro's best friend. Momo Hinamori, vice-captain of the sixth squad! But I wish! Shiro's never asked me out before; have you, Hitsugaya-kun?"

She punched a flushed Toshiro in the arm playfully, much to Karin's displeasure. Despite the hidden affection and love laced in Hinamori's riddled reply, she could very well sense the hurt in Toshiro's heart. _Friend? I am but a friend to Hinamori?!_

But she knew that such a relationship was impossible for her now…after all she's done to him. Momo knew he deserved a better girl than herself, even though she had trouble accepting it.

"So Toshiro…what's your answer?"

Karin urged, feeling that she should settle the discomfort over Toshiro right in front of this "Momo" girl. She felt somewhat irked by looked like he wanted to die right there and then, casting agitated glances to her. But from Karin's nearly heartbroken state, he knew he couldn't refuse.

"Karin…fine, I'd be happy to go."

He said finally, dropping his head downwards. He hoped that Hinamori wouldn't figure out what Karin asked about. Karin, however, brightened up,

"Great! I'll see ya later then!"

Toshiro watched as she bounded down the hill, gaiety returned, and disappeared into town. Momo smiled sadly. She knew exactly what had happened. Shiro-chan couldn't lie from her. It was the ball, wasn't it?

"Let's go back, Hinamori."

Toshiro said, when nothing was spoken after a few long minutes. A few wisps of grey clouds covered some of the twinkling stars, and eventually shielded the faintly outlined moon from sight.

Momo tossed and turned in her make-shift bed on the floor. Orihime had dragged several cushions into place, and folded a bed sheet over top. It was a clear night, silver moonlight streamed through the silky curtains, splashing onto Toshiro's face. Part of staying at Orihime's meant that people who "knew" each other had to share a room. Gin had been pleased when she told them this, carrying Rangiku right into one of the rooms, "We know each other _intimately_, don't we?"

Since Renji and Kira had to stay in the hospital (Hitsugaya had been pleased that Kira was gone, almost thankful to Matsumoto), there was a lot more space left in Orihime's apartment…enough for separate rooms. But Toshiro had insisted that he sleep near Hinamori.

Momo noticed that with his usual scowl gone, and replaced by a serene expression most people had in their sleep, he looked even more handsome. She fought a desperate urge to kiss him. She suddenly felt so broken and alone, realizing that she lost the grip of him to Karin.

"Momo-san."

Momo knew that voice anywhere. It was Tobiume's.

Sure enough, standing in perfect posture, and garbed in rich robes, stood her beautiful Zanpakutou. A dam broke inside Momo, who finally found her confidant. Hours of pent up tears broke like floodwaters held in for too long. Rushing to Tobiume's open arms, Momo sobbed quietly. Her tears wouldn't stop, dripping vertically down her cheek and wetting Tobiume's apparel. Tobiume, knowing her mistress's feelings inside out, held her close, trying to comfort her. The two girls stayed like that, sprawled on the hardwood floor. Gathering herself together, finally, she began to talk.

"Sorry, Tobiume…your clothes are stained now…"

She spoke regretfully, accepting an embroidered handkerchief from Tobiume, to wipe her tears.

"No worries, Momo-san, I'll get new ones…but I came here to tell you something important. Momo-san, when you feel pain or hurt…so do I…and I came here to tell you, that your tears are wasted. Toshiro-kun-

Before Tobiume could finish, Momo felt a fresh bout of tears welling up behind her eyes. Seeing her distress, Tobiume hastily continued,

"Hyourinmaru-kun told me lots of things. We're good friends like you and Toshiro-kun are…he tells me that Toshiro-kun loves you…more than you know, Momo-san! Really!"

Momo, at hearing this, laughed bitterly. She couldn't find a response to that… was she still in a dream? Fiddling with the handkerchief, she absent-mindedly wiped a few more tears away.

"Yes…he just doesn't know does he? He's making this so hard for me…Tobiume! I can't hurt Shiro-chan anymore! Yet I can't hold on to him…! I'm vulnerable and weak, Shiro-chan will die if he loves me…I'll ruin him…I…I'm too trusting…and I know I'll _never_ be able to make up for what I did, and he'll get hurt…by me…again! What should I do, Tobiume? I'm so confused!"

Momo cried, although a part of her was relieved Toshiro still loved her…even after the shit she put him through. Tobiume didn't reply, instead she looked away. Momo cast a soft stare at Toshiro's sleeping silhouette, annoyed at Tobiume's silence; she focused on him, his even breaths peaceful, undisturbed by Momo's ranting. _He's always been a heavy sleeper…I wonder what he's dreaming about..._

"Momo-san. I don't have much time left, but truly take my words, as they are true, into consideration. I wish you the best of luck. Take chances…don't let Toshiro-kun slip away!"

Tobiume blessed, after a while, averting Momo's question. , Giving the girl a hug, before disappearing seconds later from the room, leaving only a cloud of burgundy glitter and a fresh scent of plum…something Momo's never liked.

Feeling alone again, once her Zanpakutou left, Momo quietly slipped back into her covers, and curled up into a ball. Drowsiness gradually overcame her senses, and her tears stopped.

_Shiro-chan. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I'll fight for you…and myself…secretly. I want you to be happy with Karin-chan…even though it hurts me…but who cares? As long as your fine…I'm fine…the least I can do is support you, ne? I'll just love you from the shadows. Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun…for saving me…when I couldn't even save myself._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_Hyourinmaru-kun…do you think Momo will be alright?"_

"_Trust me, Tobiume, Toshiro loves her more than anyone…she just has to realize that. And once she does…nothing can ever separate your mistress from my master."_

_**A/N: WELL?! DID'JA LIKE IT? SORRY FOR MAKING KARIN BITCHY. BUTTT…Trust me, if you think this is bitchy…continue reading this Fanfic…and at the end, you'll be cursing your socks off at her! Did I ever tell you awesome reviewers that I have a classmate who is the exact look-alike of Gin Ichimaru? No lie! He has every facial feature correct, except for the silver hair! He's pretty toned too. And he even talks, walks, and acts like everyone's favourite outcast captain! But his personality (which is so like Gin's) makes it hard for girls to like him…although A LOT do. But who cares? I'm infatuated with Yumichika-dono!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HELLO! DEAR READERS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! SOME SUGGESTIONS PM-ED TO ME WERE TO PUT SOME UNOHANAXKENPACHI AND MORE ICHIRUKI IN…SO I DID! HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND OR GIVE ME FEEDBACK IN MESSAGES! ENJOY.

"Dress shopping!"

Came Rangiku's estatic cry, when Momo first woke. Her face was still stiff from her dried tears, and she was sure her eyes were red and puffy. Beside her bedding, she could see Toshiro was already gone, his covers folded up neatly, and stacked away. Momo staggered to the door, her head dizzy and her vision clouded. Rangiku jumped in front of her, waving her hands up and down excitedly,

"Momo! We are going DRESS SHOPPING!"

"D-dress…shopping?"

Momo slurred, still having trouble opening her eyes. Painfully sore sensations coursed through her eyes, when she tried to rub them awake. Rangiku rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Hinamori-_kun_?! Yes! We are going dress shopping for the ball. Orihime told me where to find lots of amazing deals in town! Come on! What's that? You don't have a date? Well…I do, so let's go! I'm sure you'll find someone, your very attractive, Hinamori!"

And just like that, after throwing some clothes on her, and shoving a few bites of takeout breakfast down Momo's throat, Rangiku dragged her out the door in a whiz. Toshiro, was sipping tea and surfing on the "internet"(Orihime had introduced it to him. She told him you could find all sorts of thing, by typing your question or whatever.) After they were gone, it was then Toshiro could finally (without being under the prying eyes of his fuku-taichou) search up something he had been wondering all night.

_How to tell a girl you like her, but someone else likes you._

He typed on to the keyboard, promising himself that if he gets the answer he was looking for, he will go out and buy one of these "computer devices". After the question loaded, several websites popped up, his key words bolded. Toshiro clicked on the first website, and read,

"_**Help! My crush thinks that I don't like her, because someone else likes me!"**_

It was from some site called _"Yahoo Answers"_. This was the exact dilemma Toshiro was facing. _What a convenient tool_, he thought in relief, _I wonder who invented this…and they called ME genius once!_ Scrolling down the page with a "mouse", Toshiro read the answer,

"_**Well...I guess you could talk to her. I mean it's gonna stay unresolved if you don't tell her your true feelings…I wish you luck! And tell the girl who likes you to fuck off!"**_

Toshiro groaned. He knew Hinamori is likely to take his words as a joke, and he knew he couldn't tell the sister of Kurosaki to "f*** off" either. _Humans must have rash ways of dissolving conflicts like these…_

After visiting a few more sites, he gave up on getting any useful answers, Toshiro slauntered back into his room that he shared with Momo and sat down, depressed and confused. His eyes travelled to Hinamori's unmade bedding. His eyes narrowed. He walked over to her pillow that had caught his attention; which looked strangely crinkled, not nice and smooth like his had been. Tracing his fingers over the cover, it felt stiff and slightly damp, even after she had departed. It took him less than as second, to recognize that it was tears. Lots of tears, splattered onto the pillowcase. _Hinamori must have been crying all night…damn, I wish I had been awake…_

He hated her crying. He absolutely loathed the idea of someone causing her so much hurt to the point she was reduced to tears. The last time she had cried…groaning, Toshiro flopped onto her bed, trying to shake away the ghastly memories, that came rushing back into his mind. He could clearly see again in his mind's eye, the sight of Hinamori right in front of him, wedged onto his sword, stained with her innocent blood. He could hear himself scream that deafening cry of rage and horror, before lunging at Aizen, who stood with a muted smirk on his face. He could even feel the hatred, sorrow, and guilt all compressed into his blade again. But what confused him this time…was, what caused her to cry?

"Ken-chan! Make us lunch!"

Yachiru shrieked happily, pouncing onto the tall Shinigami's back, playing with his hair. Unohana sat facing towards them, smiling gently as usual.

"That sound pleasant, Yachiru-chan. In fact, I think there is room for all three of us in the kitchen! Let's make lunch together, no?"

Yachiru beamed, looking at Kenpachi for his approval. About to shake his head, Kenpachi then caught the gaze of Unohana. Underneath the gentle and elegant exterior, he all he could see underneath is a killing machine, who will fight if refused. Sighing, he stood up, and nodded gruffly, as Yachiru let out a squeal of joy. Since Yumichika and Keigo had gone out to explore for some "beautiful" and "trendy" tuxedos for the dance, and Mizuho pulled Ikakku out for brunch…the house was empty, except for them.

Opening a cupboard, Unohana ran her index finger along the many spices and cans of sauces lined up or stacked on the shelves. Like a professional executive Sous Chef, she pulled out some ingredients out, before inspecting what Yachiru and Kenpachi had found in the refrigerator. Trembling with excitement, Yachiru asked,

"What are we making?"

Unohana saw that there were some eggs, milk, cream, vegetables. Two sacks of flour and rice stood in the corner. She nodded, "We can make omelets, or fried rice…my, there are so many possibilities! What do you say we make, Zaraki-Taichou?"

Kenpachi was speechless. For all he knew, the Eleventh Division only at rice, meat and water, and snacking (if they were lucky) on Hinamori's baked goods. How the hell was he to know what was an "omelet". However, Yachiru whispered loudly in his ear, her suggestion, "Kenny! Let's make the omelet! It'll taste really good!"

"Then let's make that."

He said bluntly, "How're we suppose to make it? I don't know nothin' about cooking, or whatnot. That's a woman's job."

"Now, now, Zaraki-Taichou, let's not be sexist…here, I'll show you. Yes, crack open the eggs like this-no, don't break it with your fist-, that's good, Yachiru! Now mix….

Three wonderfully made vegetable omelets topped with green onions and parsley was set on the table. Kenpachi huffed, surprised that Unohana knew so much, and that the food didn't turn out too bad. The last time he had cooked, he had basically burned down the room he was in. Yachiru stabbed her fork into the omelet, not making an effort to be neat. Chewing on it, her eyes brightened, and her blush deepened pleasurably. "It tastes so good, Kenny! Eat some!"

Kenpachi picked up his fork, before taking a bite, skeptical at Yachiru's claim. Unohana, too, took a bite, chewing gracefully. In a split second, the rest of Kenpachi's food was gone. Unohana smiled,

"I am taking it that you like the omelet, Zaraki-Taichou? Would you like to make another one with me?"

"Ichigo!"

Rukia cried, jabbing a finger into her friend's back, demanding attention. Looking up from his novel, Ichigo glanced half-heartedly at Rukia's antics. And then it happened.

What met Ichigo's sight nearly made his jaw hit the floor, and his eyeballs pop out of their sockets. Standing before him, was Rukia, wearing one of the sassiest dresses he'd ever sawn on anyone. Rukia stood tall, enrobed in a tight, red, mini-dress, with a handful of silver sequins splashing down the low neckline. On her feet were bright vinyl-red stilettos at least six inches tall.

"W-what the HEL-L do you think your wearing, Ruki-a-a!"

He stammered, scrambling on to the top of his bed, trying to hide from her. Rukia puffed up her cheeks in annoyance.

"How do I look?"

She demanded, walking nearer to a bright-red Ichigo.

"Uh-h…good…! But maybe you should wear something…a little more…uh…_conservative_?"

He suggested, aware of the amount of leg and cleavage the dress exposed…and his quickening blush, and the rushing feeling of an upcoming nosebleed.

Ignoring his last comment, Rukia happily skipped out the door.

"Wait until I show Nii-sama this! He'll be so happy at my wonderful choice!"

She yelled into the window from the street below. Passer byers (especially men) oogled at the sight of the raven haired girl bouncing into the distance, receiving heavy nosebleeds at her dressing style.

_It was partly my fault…I should have warned her not to shop in an adult store...Byakuya's gonna kill me_

Ichigo thought, as he dried up his nosebleed with a napkin.

"TAICHOU! HOW DOES THIS LOOK ON ME? AND THIS-wait wrong one-OR THIS? HOW 'BOUT THIS DRESS?"

Rangiku chattered, holding up several low-cut dresses in front of her body. Toshiro's eyes twitched in annoyance. Momo and Rangiku had come back from their shopping marathon, the apartment, was littered with wrappings and bags from stores.

"Eh, Taichou! Say something! Do I look a bit too chubby in this dress-well it was quite the deal…so I bought it- or this dress? Is it too revealing for the humans? What do you mean "it all looks the same", Taichou? Your so mean! Oi, Gin, Orihime! Do I look sexy in this?"

Under Rangiku's constant whining for attention, Momo had quietly slipped away into her room, grabbing a dress with her, secretly hoping to impress him.

Shaking his head, Toshiro began picking up the garbage piled up on the floor, unable to look at the mess for much longer.

"Shiro-chan, do I look okay?"

A voice asked. Immediately, everyone was quiet, in awe, staring at Momo. Gin's eyes opened up a sliver, Orihime clapped a hand to her mouth in pleasant surprise, Rangiku let out a small, slient sqeak. Toshiro froze in his position, speechlessly staring.

Momo was enrobed in a beautiful dress, that matched her hair color and brought out her eyes. It was tighter at the waste, and billowed at the leg area. Her slim figure was enhanced, and slender arms protruded from the silky, short sleeves.

"_Ne, Shiro-chan! What's your favourite color?"_

_A young Hinamori asked, swinging her legs absently, while staring at her best friend._

_Toshiro slowly turned his head up from the watermelon he was chomping on, and gave her a weird look._

"_What's it to you? Eh, Bed-wetter?"_

_Momo frowned, pinching his cheeks while he tried to pull away. _

"_I just wanted to know, Shiro-chan! I'm being a good friend…is it white?"_

_She asked. Toshiro squirmed free from her grip, and tossed his watermelon rind away, scowling._

"_Just 'cause my hair's white doesn't mean I like white! I hate white! Your making illogical assumptions again, Hinamori."_

_Momo pouted, turning up her lips. The two stayed silent for a bit, before out of the blue, Toshiro asked,_

"_What's the color of your hair, Hinamori?"_

_Momo felt surprised, as her hands flew to her hair, pointing at it._

"_M-my hair? Why?"_

"_Just answer me!"_

_Momo thought for a while. She didn't exactly know either._

"_I'd say a dark mauve-ish color? Maybe some purple-y brown shade?"_

_She guessed, looking at the stray strand of hair dangling in front of her large, doe, eyes. _

"_Then my favourite color is dark mauve."_

_Toshiro said, turning his face around to hide his pink dusting of blush. _

_Momo giggled, and pulled on a spike of his hair, before enclosing him in a hug. (he didn't try to pull away this time)_

"_You're so sweet, Shiro-chan! I think that my favourite color from now on is white!"_

"_Lemme go!"_

Toshiro took a step towards her, hypnotized.

"You look great, Hinamori."

Was all he could say. Rangiku stood behind her captain, aware of his disbelief and emotion, as she had been his partner for quite some time. Suddenly, as if a something snapped inside her and her genius juices flowed to her brain, she got a plan. She looked at the direct angle her captain was standing facing Momo. A mischievous smile crept onto her face, having a feeling that it was Haineko who sent her the plan.

_Yosh…if I bump Taicou with my "knockers"…then, at where he is standing…he will probably end up on Hinamori-kun's lips! He'll thank me non-stop! I'll never have to touch paperwork again! It's a plan!_

She thought her heart giddy with glee at the thought of free days off. Not only days off, but her captain would be much un-cranky, too! And it was really a blessing for the couple, who were meant to be in the first place. She'd be willing to take the chances of this failing…which could result in something nastier… but Rangiku, was firm on her idea, sucked in her stomach, stretching herself to full height, gathering all the strength she could muster to her bust. Toshiro, unaware, was still staring at Momo. With a heave, the vice-captain's bosom made contact with his head, sending him flying, shocked. It all happened so fast, no one could react. One minute Hitsugaya was stationed on the ground, the second, he was about to land on Hinamori.

_**SMMMMAAAACCCCKK**_

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the Tenth Division, was sent flying…right onto Momo Hinamori's wide opened, shell-shocked mouth…

A/N: HAHA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! DON'T WORRY…THEIR RELATIONSHIP WONT BE ALL SMOOTH SAILING…WE CAN'T FORGET ABOUT KARIN-CHAN, CAN WE? SHE'LL BE UNHAPPY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL CENTER ON KARIN/TOSHIRO/MOMO…MAYBE I'LL THROW IN SOME ICHIGOXRUKIA MOMENTS…WHO KNOWS? JUST REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Gin wolf-whistled toyingly, he had videotaped the whole scene from start to finish on his sleek, new phone's camera. His horrifying speed aided his actions, as he was planning on selling the tape to Rangiku, who had fled in a hurry, out the door. As soon as they touched, the two pulled back, stunned. Momo's face was flushed red, she was trembling slightly. (Still pretty, of course)

"Hi-inamori! I-MATSUMOTO! Hinamori? Hey! Hinamori, are you alright?! What do you mean she fainted, Ichimaru?! Hinamori!"

"So…you made them kiss?"

Nanao asked bewilderedly, sitting up fully straight, staring gape-eyed at Rangiku, who had zoomed into her and Shunsui's room frantically, and gasping for air. Shunsui, who was sprawled lazily on his bed, grinned perversely.

"Now, if you'd only bump Nanao-chan to me…that would-

"Zip it!"

Nanao ordered, provoked. "Honestly!"

Turning her attention back to the red-head, Nanao demanded,

"Why would you do such a thing, Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku shrank back under the intense gaze of "Man Slayer Ise Nanao".

"Do you think Hinamori will be mad at me?"

She asked guiltily, ignoring Nanao's question. The purple-eyed woman gave a half-hearted sigh.

"No. Not Hinamori. Hinamori, as far as I know, does harbor slight feelings towards Hitsugaya-Taichou."

She replied firmly, shaking her head. Rangiku let out a sigh of relief, before Nanao continued,

"But it's Hitsugaya-Taichou I'm worried about…you rushed their relationship, Rangiku-san."

"Oops."

"Now, just rest your antics for a while, and apologize. And get out of my room!"

Nanao smiled reassuringly, although she was unconvinced herself. _You actually rushed their relationship by a lot…Both Hitsugaya-Taichou and Hinamori are very pure souls…_

"Nemu! What are you doing, you silly girl?"

Mayuri yelled from his makeshift "home" in Karakura High school's janitor closet. Accidentally knocking over several mops from their stationed stands in the corner of the small room, while continuing to shriek her name. after thoroughly searching every known nook and cranny in the school, the mad scientist finally approached the last door. Nemu was getting better at hiding her reiatsu, queer girl she was. But even so, Mayuri could sense his flesh and blood inside, now that he was less than a meter away. Slowly opening the door sneakily, Mayuri's honey-coloured eyes (possibly the only one natural organ in his body) peered in. But almost as hastily as he had looked in, he withdrew his head. A funny look inched onto his masked face.

"Well, well, would you look at that…Nemu and that Quincy are already making babies."

"Oi, Byakuya…did you see Rukia's dress…?"

Ichigo asked slowly through the phone, hinting his own disapproval. Byakuya, who was on the other line in his luxurious hotel, stayed silent. Just as Ichigo was about to slam down the phone in frustration, he spoke evenly,

"Yes. I approve of it. The Kuchiki Clan's name will be highly honoured."

"How the hell does this have to do with pride of the family, Byakuya?! And more importantly…don't you think it's kind of loose near the chest?"

"No."

"Too short?"

"No, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Too catchy?"

"No. We are nobles. We must differ from the rest of this measly world."

He replied coolly. Ichigo fumed silently, it was clear Byakuya wasn't going to make Rukia change her dress style. _I just don't want her to get into trouble…with other men…but she only takes advice from that Byakuya. _He thought cursedly, growling at the vision of men drooling at her. Finally, he asked one last time,

"…do YOU like her in that dress?"

"…"

"Byakuya, you horny bastard. Get another wife!"

Momo sat up, rubbing her eyes. She could see that she was in her pajamas, and had been lying on her mattress. Had I passed out? She wondered, massaging her temples in hopes of relieving her confusion. Oh, that's right…Hitsugaya-kun kissed me…even though it was an accident… she giggled, feeling giddy.

"What are you giggling about, Hinamori? Wet your bed again?"

A voice taunted jokingly. Momo whipped her head around, her heart nearly gave out. Standing in the moonlight, fully clothed in Shinigami garb was Toshiro. Hyourinmaru's metallic tsuba glinted.

"No-o!"

She objected, shaking her head forcefully. Toshiro began to walk towards her, and as he approached her, Momo's heart flipflopped and continued to race. He placed a cool hand onto her forehead gently,

"You sure you're alright, Hinamori? You look and feel like you have a nasty fever coming up. Get some rest."

He told her worriedly, before walking to his bed on the floor. That's when Momo noticed the deep, diagonal slash wound staining his robes crimson on his back. Letting out a scared gasp, she rushed to him.

"Shiro-chan! Your hurt! What were you doing?"

She fretted, grimacing at the gash. Toshiro looked over his back, and then stupidly shrugged, "Just a little injury I got from the hollow I had to deal with. Its fine, I'll be in my gigai from now on. Now go get some rest."

"No, Shiro-chan! You're bleeding all over the floor! I'll heal you; just let me change out of my gigai!"

She said, before swallowing the green pill, and bursting out of her body. Toshiro sighed, and lay down face flat on his pillow. Hinamori chanted the spell, before a green, luminous light wrapped around her hands. Slowly peeling off Toshiro's bloodstained robes, she nearly choked on her own shock at how serious it was. I might not be able to heal it! I should call Keigo-san for Unohana-Taichou!

"Shiro-chan…you're hurt so bad! Was the hollow that strong?"

"No. I killed it."

He urged stubbornly, adamant that the hollow was small business. Hinamori nearly laughed, before catching herself. _I have to focus on healing his wound first! Stupid Shiro-chan…doing all this! He could have died! He can't DIE! I love him-no! Impossible!-I can't! Gosh-wait-am I crying? Shoot! Why?_

She screamed inwardly, unable to control the tears trickling down from the corners of her eyes. Even now, when she thinks thoughts of her friend dying, she cries. The emotionally traumatic after effects of Aizen's betrayal. She couldn't bear the thought of someone she truly loved to her abandoning her anymore, be it in life or in death. Ammidyphobia, as Unohana had called it. But she had kept her diagnosis to herself. There was no need to trouble others about herself, when she had caused to smuch trouble to begin with.

Toshiro immediately noticed, and came to her aid.

"What's wrong, Hinamori, is the Kido's light too bright?"

He asked gently, although he knew that it wasn't the case. Momo nodded in false agreement, sniffling.

"Yeah…just a bit too bright…here, your wound's closed. Just don't push yourself like that again, Hitsugaya-kun."

She answered, her voice wavering. Toshiro's eyes softened. He didn't want her to push her own physical limit.

"Yeah…thanks, you too, now get some rest, you look weird."

A/N: WELL….ANOTHER CHAPTER! IT'S PRETTY SHORT, THIS ONE…SO I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WONDERFUL NON-ANONYMOUS AND ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS OUT THERE…! SCATTERED THROUGHOUT THIS WORLD! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! 26 REVIEWS IN 4 CHAPTERS, HUH? THAT'S AMAZING GUYS 3! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO…SORRY I COULDN'T SQUISH STUPID KARIN-CHAN IN…SO I MADE A FILLER….ENJOY!

THE FILLER oc version

"Kenpachi! You busted three men into my squad's division! You disgusting one imbecile of an animal! How do you expect to pay for such expenses?!"

Soifon demanded, her eyes flaring directly into the cold-eyed killer. Kenpachi gave her an aloof grin, before swinging his sword onto his shoulder, and replied,

"I'll think of a way or two. Just stop blabberin' into my ear, woman, or I won't pay for it!"

Then, without another word, he flash stepped out of Soifon's way. "He wants to run away?! From Flash Goddess Soifon-

"Oh? Flash Goddess? I certainly DON'T remember giving up that title of mine, Soifon dear!"

Soifon froze, recognizing Yoruichi's voice. The purplette grinned playfully, ruffling Soifon's hair. "Long time no see, Soifon!"

"Y-ourui-ichi-i-sama-a!"

Soifon stuttered, all fury gone, replaced with the bashfulness of a schoolgirl. "Now, tell me, what's your problem? You seemed angry! Now the Soifon I know would NEVER get mad, would she?"

"N-o!" _Yoruichi-sama thinks of me so highly! She's so wonderful, and kind!_

"Good girl! Now I must get going! See ya around, Soifon!"

Yoruichi praised, leaving the shorter girl amidst her daydreams. She then teleported to where Kenpachi was hiding, able to locate his monstrous reiatsu immediately.

"And YOU can thank Me later, too, Zaraki-san!"

Yoruichi smirked, "I saved your butt down there!"

"Whatever."

A/N: WHY THE HECK DID I JUST WRITE THAT? OH WELL. WHATEVER! PLEASE REVIEW…AND AS FOR THE FILLER, GOMEN! SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

"Eh…? Why are this month's fashions all so ugly?"

Rangiku mused to herself, flipping through Orihime's monthly order of fashion rags. A photo shoot of a flat, underdeveloped and stick thin girl stared back at her, her eyes lined with heavy, dark makeup. Rangiku wrinkled her nose, "Funny how they think this is beautiful!-

_Ding Dong_

She sat up from her lazing position on the couch, and walked towards the door. Upon throwing it open, she found the girl Toshiro played ball with, standing there.

"Hey! You're that girl-No…it's Karin! Yes I remember!-what can I do for you, Karin-chan?"

She greeted, smiling. Karin smiled back nervously, peering in cautiously, before asking, "Is Toshiro home?"

Rangiku scratched her head, and put a finger to her lip in thought,

"Eh…Taichou-sama was pretty angry at me yesterday…now that you mention him…I think that he and Hinamori went off somewhere…they were really cute! Dontcha' agree?"

She chattered, ushering Karin into the apartment. Karin's eyes hardened at Rangiku's comment. _Cute? She's as ugly as a toad!_

"Uh, yeah, whatever you say…" Karin mumbled. Rangiku was too free-spirited to notice her annoyance, and continued to talk, "You should have seen that moment last night! I would show their special "acquaintance" but stupid Gin wouldn't sell it to me! He actually got it all on his new phone!"

Karin felt an electrical shock zip up her spine. Suspicion tingled throughout her body.

"Special…acquaintance?"

She asked, edging closer towards the other girl.

"Oh! I forgot to tell ya? I thought the news would spread…especially if it included our handsome captain! They kissed!"

Karin's eyes popped, and felt her head spin. She felt the sensation as if she had just swallowed a boulder. Her fist clenched, turning her knuckles white.

"Karin-chan? Are you all right?"

Rangiku asked, worried at the girl's dangerous expression of pure hatred. Placing a hand on Karin's shoulder, she laughed, "You look quiet ill!"

"I-I'm fine." Was all she could get out. Dazed, and half-staggering out the door, Karin turned back slowly, and said one last thing, in a cold but polite tone, "Please tell, Momo-san I would like to meet with her in the evening in the local park. Just for a little talk."

Rangiku cocked an eyebrow, but yelled after her, "ALRIGHT! KARIN-CHAN!"

Turning back to her magazine, Rangiku continued her critiquing, trying to remember what Karin had told her.

"Me? Karin-chan wants to meet me? why?"

Momo asked surprised, as she spooned fork-twirled spaghetti takeout into her mouth. Rangiku nodded, looking almost as perplexed as she was.

"Yes! And she looked quite strange! Maybe she was following the fashion trends of this world…hmmm…yes! I did see in that fashion rag how thick, black eyeliner on pale makeup was "in" these days."

She added, eating her dinner, which turned out to be beef with chopped onions and honey ranch…normal enough for her. Gin smirked, "I know that one day small, sexily-squinted eyes will be a must too."

Awkward silence hung over the table, and distant cricket chirping was heard.

"Nooo"

"Nah…I don't think so Ichimaru-Taichou."

Toshiro, who had been silent until then, spoke up, penetrating the uncomfortable air, "Did Kurosaki tell Hinamori to go alone?"

Rangiku thought for a while, "No. I don't recall her saying letting Hinamori-kun go alone…why you ask?"

Toshiro frowned, deep in troubled thought.

_I know it's just a feeling…but I feel that Momo would be better off in my range of vision. Kurosaki didn't seem to like her much, and asking to talk to her out of the blue seem utterly ridiculous to me. I think I should go and follow her quietly. Better safe than sorry. My intellect is almost never wrong._

Toshiro then stood up abruptly, and carried his half-eaten plate of pasta to the sink. "I'm done dinner. Tell Inoue I give all thanks to her for getting us normal food."

He announced, before walking out of the kitchen quickly.

"Eh? What do you mean normal food?! I love Inoue-san's food! It's delicious! You have funny taste buds Taichou!"

Rangiku argued after him, demanding him to say something nicer, although he had already left. Momo left soon after him, gently walking out, too, telling Rangiku she should be back by nine. After a while, Gin said, conclusively,

"Nah, Ran-chan, I think it's yer taste buds tha' are messed up."

"Shut up, Gin."

"Aye, Aye."

The evening air was chilly, Momo wrapped her arms around her chest, well aware of it. So far, there were nearly no persons sitting on benches or flying kites, like they did in the morning times.

_Everyone must have gone home already._

She thought, beginning to feel uncomfortable at the slight lack of civilization.

"Hey."

A voice breathed.

Momo nearly screamed out of surprised fright. Turning around, she was relieved to see it was only Karin, standing solitarily behind her, hands over her chest (which was, as Momo could proudly declare, even smaller than her own). Her face showed no sign of expression.

_She had hid her reiatsu well. I didn't know an untrained Ryoka could do such a feat. _

She thought in slight awe of the girl, who possessed amazing talent like her brother, Ichigo.

Twiddling her fingers, she smiled and said in her sweetest voice, "Hello! Karin-chan! How are you?"

Karin stared at her, still emotionless. Her eyes narrowed, and in a split half of a second, she grabbed the collar of the new shirt Rangiku had given Momo, and held her close to her face. Momo gave a frightened yelp, trying to wiggle out of her grasp, but it was her first time in her gigai body. She knew she couldn't do anything in her fleshy cocoon. Before talking in a low, menacing voice, Karin stared into Momo's wide hazel eyes. "Who are you to Toshiro?"

She demanded, twisting Momo's shirtfront. Momo felt her breaths coming up in short, painful gasps, as the cloth of the shirt and Karin's knuckles cut against her throat. "Shiro-chan is my-y best-t…friend-d!"

She gagged, trying to pry the raven-haired girl's ever-tightening fingers around her collar, but to no avail. Karin, who was well versed in every type of sport, had developed iron-no-, _titanium_ grip.

"_Shiro_-chan's my _best_ friend!"

She mimicked in a falsetto voice. Momo grimaced, beginning to see shiny spots in the air.

"I-

"I!"

"But-

"But!"

Karin copied, enjoying her pain. Whoever messes with her crush gets _crushed_. Momo felt desperate tears welling in her eyes. How could this have happened? Why was Karin doing this?

Beginning to see dark enclosing on her, she let out a scream. And the last thing she saw, as a flash of white, darting in front of her, she heard another girl scream. And then, an arm, gently breaking her fall.

The next morning, when Momo woke up, still slightly faint, she saw Toshiro and Orihime standing by her bedside. When she sat up, a wet cloth fell from her forehead.

"Momo-san!"

Orihime cried in relief, giving her a tight hug. Feeling pain jolt over her body, she winced, but still let out a happy laugh.

Toshiro, who stood silently, let out a strip of air, after holding it in for who-knows-how-long. He had seen everything. But he hadn't thought Momo was still that weak after Aizen, and himself's inflicted injury. He hadn't predicted she would actually faint. After carrying an unconscious Momo back, he returned for Karin. Not sure what he should do with her, he slowly too, carried her back to Ichigo's house. Ichigo, who had been enraged at first, slowly listened to Toshiro's story, and then paid him an sincere apology, before tending to his sister, who was still moaning Hinamori's name angrily.

Of course, Toshiro was still shaking with anger. Furious at Ichigo, although it wasn't his fault. No one. No one hurts _his_ peach and gets away sword-injury-impalement free.

But unfortunately for him, Kurosaki number two did.

"Inoue. Can you give us a few minutes. I…I want to talk to Hinamori alone."

He said softly, clenching and unclenching his fists. Orihime nodded understandingly, and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, Toshiro said, "Sorry. Momo…I couldn't protect you again…I was there…but I didn't think she would cross the line that far. Sorry. Momo-

"What are you talking about, Shiro-chan? I'm not hurt! This is nothing…really! See?"

She assured him before standing up. As soon has her legs straightened, she felt them slip out from underneath her, Toshiro caught her in time, holding her.

"Idiot. Your injured. It looks like Kurosaki choked you really hard. Your gigai is much more weak than your spirit body."

He said gently, in a softened tone. Momo rested in his arms, feeling safe and content, despite her weakened state. Gently laying her down on the bed, Toshiro stood up to leave. Just as he was about to go, Momo somehow managed to sneak up behind him, and lock him into a hug.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan…I-I love you…"

She blurted out of the blue, half-laughing, half-crying.

"Wh-hat do-o you mean-n?! Are you screwing with me again, Hinamori?! This isn't a joke! Do you _realize_ what you're _saying_?!"

He spluttered, wondering if he had heard wrong. His heart thudded heavily. Momo smiled, surprised that she didn't feel too shy, and repeated steadily,

"I love you, Shiro-chan."

"What the hell! How can you just SAY that?"

"Ano…I guess when your feelings are true, you just say it. Do you love me, too?"

She asked, whispering into his back, now feeling blush creep in.

_NO SHIT! EVEN TOUSEN PROBABLY KNOWS! HELL YAMAMOTO WINKED AT ME THE OTHER DAY 'CAUSE YOU FREAKING SMILED AT ME! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU, IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO KILL AIZEN SO BAD? WHAT. DID YOU THINK IT WAS FOR MY EGO?!_ "Yes. Yes I do."

The two stayed like that, standing in the middle of the bedroom. Hinamori's arms locked around Hitsugaya's waist.

"Why tell me now?"

He asked, after a while in comfortable silence.

"I didn't want to be so selfish so soon."

Came Momo's reply. Toshiro's eyes fell guiltily.

"Why?"

"After all that trouble I caused you, Hitsugaya-kun. I knew I'd never make up for it. Truthfully, I never wanted to tell you. But I think I accidentally did."

"Idiot. You didn't cause trouble. It was that bastard Aizen's fault."

He felt Momo's body that was pressed against his back wince at Aizen's name. No doubt she was still in some sort of trauma.

"When did you…um…like me?"

Momo asked, digging her face into his back to hide her blush. Toshiro stayed silent for some time.

"Do you remember the first day Granny let you come live with us? After your parents were part of the massacre committed by those hollows?"

"Yes."

"I think that's when. When I first met you."

He replied, arching back his arm to ruffle her hair playfully.

"Thank you. Thank you so much…Hitsugaya-Taichou."

She said, tightening her grip around his waist. How long had she wished for those words to escape his lips?

"Taichou? Since when did you call me that, huh, Bedwetter-Momo?"

He teased, turning around. Momo laughed, and then said, "I wonder sometimes, where did that watermelon-loving, bratty, loner kid go? Looks like he never left…did he…Shiro-chan?"

"Oi! Who're you calling "bratty"?"

Toshiro defended back, pulling on Momo's cheeks, making her shriek numerous loud "Stop!"s.

Outside, of course, Orihime, Rangiku, and Gin where huddling overly close to the door, trying to catch every word in the couple's muffled conversation. Orihime, with her hand cupped near her ear on the door, swallowed a giggle (even though she couldn't hear much). Rangiku smiled proudly,

_Finally._

She thought,_ finally_. _I thought that Karin-girl would have ended it._

"Ain't they gonna kiss?"

Gin whispered confusedly, his eyes in a closed type of confusion (A/N: We can all see that, eh?).

Rangiku elbowed him sharply, and made the "Shhh" sign. Gin rubbed his ribs, pouting.

"No. Of course not. Taichou and Hinamori-kun like to take things _slow_. Unlike you, Gin."

She hissed after a few seconds. Gin however, had his ears pressing on the door, and let out a thin, lip-curled smile.

"I hate to say this to ya, Ran, but I think yer wrong. Are you sure they don't wanna smooch?"'

_Hitsugaya, 0-Izuru_

Rangiku's eyes widened considerable, not trusting her ears, as she wedged herself between a reddening Orihime and a triumphant Gin. After listening for a few seconds, she too, had a small smile inch onto her own face.

"I think this is the first time I'll have to say your right, Gin."

"Why the hell would you do such a thing, Karin?"

Ichigo demanded angrily. Karin sat motionless on her bed, expression bland.

"Karin? Do you hear me?! Answer me! Why did you attack Hinamori?"

Expressionless.

"Hello? Karin are you okay?"

Ichigo asked nervously, leaning over his sister. Karin did not talk, she just stared ahead. Fury hidden behind black orbs.

"Ichigo. Let's leave her alone for a while. Your dad said she was in some sort of traumatic state, shock, perhaps. Let's go, okay?"

Rukia calmly suggested from the doorway. Ichigo, although reluctant, allowed himself to be taken away by Rukia.

After the door closed with a click, Karin blinked. Her fists clenched together, nails digging and breaking into her skin.

_I'll get you back. Bitch. And when I do, I'll __**kill **__you next time, for taking what I had away from me._

Then. Out of the darkness in her heart. She distinctively heard a voice. Soft and mellow, yet so horrifying strong. It sounded like it came from her own body. But she knew it she wasn't causing it. Surprised and scared, she whispered forcefully, mustering every ounce of courage in her body. She asked into her darkness,

"Who are you?"

For a few minutes, the room, and the voice inside her was silent. Then, as mysteriously as it began, it spoke in silky volumes,

"I am…

A/N: WOW. KARIN'S ONE MAJOR BIATCH IN THIS CHAPTER…OH FOR THOSE WHO WONDER WHY KARIN WAS SO STRONG…WELL, SHE NATURALLY HAD HIGHER SPIRITUAL POWER THAN YUZU…AND I BET SHE HAS SOME POWER INSIDE HER, SO FIND OUT WHAT THAT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GIVE ME IDEAS! EVEN THOUGH I HAVE KIND-OF DECIDED WHAT HER POWER WOULD BE, I ALWAYS CHANGE MY MIND. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE REVIEWS! AND FOR KARIN FANS, I LOVE YOU TOO. But hey, haven't you all realized something…? There's a Karin in all three of my favourite animes, (Karin from Naruto…gets in SasuSaku's way. Karen from Fairy Tail gets in LoLu and LokeXAries's way. Karin from Bleach gets in HitsuHina, my OTP's way) OMG. IT'S A MAJOR BREAKTHROUGH…NAH…JUST A THOUGHT/THEORY! REVIEW!


End file.
